


It Was a Sunny Day

by StrawFairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: a gift for my precious and wonderful Darkwoods!a really bad crack, this is just ridiculous sorry





	It Was a Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/gifts).



> I wrote this months ago because I got excited thinking of giving Darkwoods something for their birthday

It was a sunny day. 

Well it was raining outside, but the sun inside his room was warm and bright. Too bright for him. 

“Open up!” He said and the sunlight dimmed a bit. “Much better.” He sighed. “Time to go to school!” 

He went outside. It was raining so he got soaked immediately and then he remembered he was a merman.

“Oops,” he thought while his legs transformed into a fishtail. 

“Oh well,” he thought and started to swim in the air. “Good thing it’s raining, I'll arrive way earlier than usual.”

Since he was usually late, today he’d arrive in time, which is a good thing. Because he, Kuroko Tetsuya, had a very strong presence as a human so the teachers always knew when he was late. 

He arrived in time for class, thank God, and as always the teacher asked him lots of questions. Since he always got either excellent marks or really bad ones, teachers always asked him things about the lesson. 

The classes finished for the day and he went to the gym for his club’s activities. Everyone was already there. 

“Okay, we’ll start now,” said Akashi Seijuro, the vice president of the club, grabbing a basketball. 

Suddenly the gym door opened to reveal a random guy. “Um, excuse me, I’ll like to join the basketball club. Here’s my application.” Everyone just stared without knowing what to say, then someone - Haizaki, obviously- cracked in laughter and everyone followed as well, because that was really hilarious. 

Before the teen got the wrong impression Akashi, still laughing, asked him, “You think we’re the basketball club?” The guy nodded. “Well, we aren’t. We’re just doing a choreo with basketballs.”

The teen turned bright red and looked properly to the people in front of him for the first time and saw that he was in front of the famous dance club of his school. There, before him, was the famous genius Kuroko Tetsuya! 

“Oh- um- sorry then. Did- did you say a choreo with basketballs?” 

“Yes, we’re doing a High School Musical interpretation.” 

“Oh, great. Ah I- I’ll go see your presentation. Um… good luck? Sorry for this I - eh - excuse me.” He fled the gym.

Everyone just stared at the now closed door. 

“Well, that was awkward,” said Nijimura, the captain of the dance club. “Okay, now let’s start! From the beginning - 1, 2, 3!” 

_ Get Your Head in the Game _ started and everyone got in their positions. They formed a circle and in the middle of the circle was Tetsuya. They started to dribble and dance with the ball while Tetsuya did his own choreography inside the circle. They did almost the same as the movie, but when the music got more aggressive everybody started dancing hip hop hard.

Tetsuya started a breakdance routine. He danced as he played basketball, ball included. 

They practiced well into the evening. 

“‘ey Tetsu, let’s go to eat purple ramen!”

“Sure.” 

“Wait, did you just say purple ramen? How’s that even possible?” 

“Magic,  _ duh _ .” 

“That was a stupid question, Kise-kun. a magician like you should know so.” 

“That’s why I’m asking! My mother always told me that there was just a few things you can’t do with magic and turn things purple is one of them! That’s black magic!” 

“WHAT? I’VE BEEN EATING BLACK MAGIC ALL THIS TIME? SHIT! WHAT DO I DO?” 

“OMG! EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN, I KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO!” Kise yelled while he took sugar and drew a square onto the floor.

“EVERYONE INSIDE THE SQUARE! NO, NOT YOU HAIZAKI! I NEED YOUR HELP HERE.”

Haizaki groaned but went to Kise’s side, knowing what would happen next. Kise finished the last details, including putting a pole in the middle of the square. Everyone began chanting and Kise and Haizaki began dancing. 

It was a slow tango at first, moving around the outside of the square until the chant changed. The tango changed for ballet. Then the chant changed again and Kise made a ladder with his hands. Haizaki used it to jump into the center of the square. He grabbed the pole and started dancing, doing some majestic poses. He wasn’t the second best dancer for nothing, after all. 

“Great! Now let’s beat up that fucker for using black magic!”

“Black magic is cool.” 

“Shut up Akashi, nobody asked you!” 

“What did you just said?” 

“That you’re absolute.” 

“Good.” 

“Let’s fight someone!” 

“You’re such a troll Haizaki.” 

“Well,  _ duh _ , what do you think I am?” 

“Haizaki, you’re a  _ fairy. _ ” 

“I know! Don’t you know the meaning of sarcasm or what?” 

“Troll.” 

“ _ Duh _ .” 

Then it started to rain inside the gym. 

“Oh god, this  _ sucks _ !” 

“Oops,” said Tetsuya as he transformed to a merman, “we’re going to that purple ramen place or not?” 

“Tetsu, you can’t go like that. There’s no rain outside.” 

“Oh true. Then let me: open up!” 

The rain stopped.

“That’s much better.”

“Why can you mermen do that?” 

“Because we’re cooler than you.” 

So the sun showed up in the gym. But it was nighttime outside already so the sun fled away and the moon showed up. 

“Lets go!” 

So they went to the pool.

In the walk there they bumped in the black magic dude. 

“I knew we had to use this route! Come on evil wizard, fight me! I’ll defeat you with the power of love!” 

“Hahahahaha I’ll win! Evils always does - we’re better!” 

“LOL! Dude, I don’t know which universe you live in but evil always pay in the end.” 

“Aominecchi, that’s in fantasy. In the real world, evil win a lot of times.” 

“Yeah but we’re a manga, remember? We’re a part of the fantasy world.” 

“We’re fiction in fact, but I agree with you, Aomine-kun. Here evil doesn’t win.” 

“OMG! Who cares for that! Can we just fight already? I’ll leave!” 

“Oh right! Sorry, now I’ll defeat you! Prepare yourself!”

“I was ready ages ago - just shoot!” 

“Hohoho~! Well. Prepare yourself to the dangerous weapon of cringy cuteness! Hi, yana-san~ my boyfriend muac~ eternal power of loooove attack!” 

“AAAGHHH IS TOO PURE FOR ME! I’M DYING AT TOO MUCH SWEETNESS UGH!!!!” 

“...”

“He’s dead, great!” 

“Hohoho~ nothing can defeat the love!” 

“And cut! Good scene people! Take a break.” 

“ _ Pheww! _ Remind me why we’re doing this ‘reality’ show again?” 

“Money.  _ Duh _ .” 

“Oh right! Well let's go to the beach!” 

“We’re going to the pool.” 

“Same difference.” 

They arrived to the pool, changed in their swimsuits and played in the pools for a while. Then the hour of the show came and they went to the front. 

“‘ey people! Thanks for coming!” The lights dimmed before centering on them and they started to dance to Shakira’s  _ Whenever Wherever _ . They belly danced most of the time but with twerking included in the middle of the song and at the end. “Thank you people! You’re the best!”

“Hey Akashi, what are you writing?” Nijimura asked. 

“Oh this? Just a list of stories I want to write,” replied Akashi. 

“That’s cool and all but why are we characters in your stories? And why is Tetsuya always the protagonist?” 

“...why not?” 

“...you have a crush on Kuroko, don’t you?” 

“...who doesn’t?” 

“True.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my attempt at crack, happy brithday!   
> thanks to widdlewed for editing this!


End file.
